Watchful eyes on you
by Darktwistoffate
Summary: Alanna Haven has been in love with Derek Hale since she was a teen. They both grew up together. Derek now thinks Alanna is dead but, does not know she is always watching him and how his life is going. She hopes that one day she can reunit with Derek. Derek Hale/ Oc


**This is a short story about Alanna Haven and Derek that takes place during season two. My main story dealing with Alanna and Derek called dark days of a werewolf.**

Alanna Haven walked around the outside of Derek Hales new liar. She can smell his scent and inhales it in. It is a musky and peach scent she loves. Alanna knew that Derek thought she was dead because after the house fire she left. She had been an alpha a lot longer than Derek and was always around to keep an eye on him. He was her chosen mate after she had imprinted on him. She creped in and hid in the shadows, Derek was training his new betas in fighting and surviving. Alanna watched with her light blue eyes as what was happening. Derek had got some stubble on his chin, which made him look even hotter, if that was even possible for Derek. That white tank top showed off his body perfect. One of his betas who was African American was sitting on the steps watching the other two. Derek was fighting a boy who had light brown curly hair and light blue eyes. What caught Alanna's eyes was a female werewolf. The girl had curly golden blond hair that was curlier than Alanna's dirty blond hair. She had deep chocolate brown eyes.

"He did it because she looks a lot like me." Alanna said under her breath

Alanna did not know when she could reunite with her Derek and she hoped she could soon. The two would jump up an attack and Derek would push them off. The two werewolves jumped up and attacked Derek at the same time. He pushes them off of him and they land on the floor. Derek seemed a little ticked off. Alanna smirk as she watched him and the only one who could beat him in a match was Alanna.

"You guys need to do something unpredictable." Derek said

Just then Erica jumped up and straddled him. She kissed him passionately on the mouth and Alanna growled low. Alanna saw Erica as a threat and would take her out. What made her more pissed was Derek was not doing anything about it. Derek then pushed Erica off of him and she fell on the ground.

"Don't you ever do that again." Derek said

"Why because I am a beta." Erica replied

"No because I have someone else in mind for you. I already have my sights on someone else." Derek explained

Alanna smiled a little bit because she knew Derek was out looking for her. Alanna could feel herself sifting into her animal wolf form. Derek was walking away when he stopped and sniffed the air. Alanna was on all fours and had white fur and had her light blue eyes. She darted through the shadows trying to get out before anyone saw her. Alanna was almost to the door when she heard footsteps and smelled Derek. Alanna stopped at the doorway and wagged her tail a little. Alanna turned and looked into the hazel eyes she had loved. Alanna tilted her head to the right side and whimpered. Derek looked into her eyes and noticed the glow. Could it be his Alanna? If it was, why was he not picking up her scent.

"Alanna?" Derek asked

Alanna yipped and wagged her tail more. Derek walked towards her a little and Alanna back away. Derek wanted to ask her so many questions and hold her in his arms. Derek want to make sure it was her.

"Alanna Haven?" Derek asked

Alanna did not yip or wag her tail. She had to wait for the right time to tell him. It was not right now. Alanna still had to lay low for a little bit longer. Derek looked at the wolf with a sad look in his eyes. She wanted to transform right there and have Derek hold her but, she could not do that right now. Alanna whimpered and turned away. She took one more look at Derek and ran for the woods.

"Wait! Will I get to see you again?" Derek called out

Alanna ran back and nuzzled his hand and ran into the woods. Derek patted Alanna's head and smiled down at her. That made her heart jump for joy. Derek would always her help whenever he needed it. Alanna would always be there for Derek. He might think Alanna Haven was dead but, she would be watching over Derek Hale. Derek Hale was the love of her life and her mate.


End file.
